


I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you?

by wlwow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chapter 1, Comfort, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, but she feels better!!, just before chapter 1 events, kaede helps cheer her up tho :), miu cries a lot, miu is sad :(, not graphic descriptions tho. its fluff, they cuddle all the time after this, theyre still friends but theyre....stoopid clueless lesbos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwow/pseuds/wlwow
Summary: miu has a bad nightmare & kaede comforts her





	I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you?

Miu trembled in terror. She was in a silent, dark space, unable to find any walls for safety. She had wished for claustrophobia, now-she felt vulnerable at all sides, unable to back herself into a wall to protect herself from behind. She closed in on herself, listening. Unable to see, she just listened. Listened. She heard her name, from a direction she couldn't place. She stood up, adrenaline flowing, spinning around herself. She was too nervous to scream. She heard her name being called again. Closer. A gruff, masculine voice was calling out to her. A voice she knew too well, a unique sound of misguided trust. She pulled at her hair, shaking vigorously. No, why? Why was she here again? She doesn't want to go through this again-no, she can't go through this again. She heard shoes scrape against the metal floor. Closer. Louder. Growing. She tried to run into the abyss, knowing it would take her nowhere, her fight-or-flight response choosing flight. Unfortunately, she was now more conscious of her situation as her brain started to recall more details. She hit the garage door with a metallic slam. She covered her mouth, scrambling into a corner like a mouse escaping a cat. Hot tears fell onto her fingers and she was all-too-aware of the bumbling figure drawing closer. In the barely visible light, moths and dust dancing around the yellow hanging bulb, she swore she could see a twisted smile. The outline of the figure was right in front of her, she felt tiny. She was a child. She tucked her chin into her knees, watching the figure as closely as possible. Something was hanging from its hand, completely black, a small hint of something metallic glinting in the light. Miu yanked at her hair, entirely tense, and screamed her heart out. An entirely ear-piercing sound shook the garage, dim yellow bulb popping, zapping moths and breaking glass. The monster dropped the object with a clink, everything turning black with an echo of the small sound being the only thing in the child's ears.

 

Miu sat up in her bed, screaming just as she was in the dream.

She scanned her surroundings like a rabbit being chased by a wolf. A hundred thoughts ran through her mind all at once. She locked onto "Where am I? Where am I? Where am I?", tears dripping from her cheeks uncontrollably. All she could see was the light from the analog clock beside her. She stared at it, eyes darting around the room as she tried to process the object in front of her. "2:32," She said out loud to herself. "It's 2:32 A.M.". She clutched at her hotel-quality covers, finally becoming conscious of her situation. "Fuck!" She swore to herself, angry that she was still stuck in the situation, angry about her feelings, angry about everything. She growled as she switched on the lamp beside her bed, wiping her nose with the tissues on her bedside table. What did she do to deserve all this? She clutched her throbbing head. Why does it just keep getting worse?

She sat on the edge of her bed, fiddling with her small plush animal to derive even the smallest bit of comfort from it. Despite everything, she almost felt homesick. She scoffed to herself. Almost. She cracked her back and lay back down, closing her eyes again.

 

It was no use. She tossed and turned, every time she thought she had finally slipped off to sleep, she came across the same dream again. Complete darkness and her own screaming. She re-entered the same dream four times before sitting up with a sob. It wasn't working. 3:24 A.M. She pulled her shirt up onto her shoulder, standing up. She clutched her blue plushie, stepping out of the safety of her room into the dorm hall. Still crying, her eyes scanned the doors for someone to confide in, this was unlike her, but she was desperate. This is the third night she hasn't slept since coming to this shitty "school". She ruled out all of the boy's dorms immediately, looking over the girl's dorms. She had no connection with Tenko or Angie yet, Himiko was just a kid, Tsumugi and Maki were..themselves...Someone like Kirumi would be nice, actually... she pondered, eyes still wandering. Someone like a mom would be nice... but she wanted physical contact, too, and she wasn't very close with Kirumi... 

Her eyes dragged onto Kaede's dorm room. 

 

Goddamnit.

 

She couldn't come up with any excuses for herself as to why she couldn't confide in Kaede. She had become...weirdly close to her in this short time. Kaede had coaxed her into letting down her walls a bit, Miu telling her a few things she normally wouldn't tell other people. She really didn't know why she told her this stuff... Kaede always listened, though. She never seemed bored or burdened by Miu's presence... She treated her like a friend. Miu smiled to herself as she rang Kaede's dorm doorbell absentmindedly. 

 

She yelped in surprise at her own actions. "Shit, shit, why'd I fuckin'.." Her mind raced with negative thoughts immediately, frozen in place. "She was nice to me because she's nice to everyone else!" She told herself mentally. "I'm not fuckin' special, I don't know why I'm..She probably thinks...God, why am I even..." Miu's mind raced with self-deprecating thoughts. She broke from her frozen spot and began to run back toward her dorm, just as she was stepping away, Kaede opened her door sleepily.

 

Goddamnit, again. 

 

Miu froze in her tracks, not turning around. Kaede rubbed her eyes lazily, making out the figure in front of her. 

"...Miu?" She croaked. "Were you trying to prank me...? At this hour...?"

Miu started to sweat. Jesus Christ, could this get any worse? She turned to face the tired girl, cleaning her wet face as much as possible beforehand. She held the plush tighter to her chest. "I-It's nothing like that! I-I was just, I just.. I wanted, uh.." God, how do you subtly say "Hey, I had a nightmare, can I sleep in your bed?" to anyone but your mom? Especially to some girl you just met, like, four days ago... Kaede took a step closer to Miu, her eyebrow furrowing. "Miu.. you're stuttering a lot, are you lying to me...? I don't think ding-dong ditching is really funny anymore, since, like, elementary school.." Kaede trailed off, looking at Miu's face. Her eyes were absolutely bloodshot. Unbeknownst to Kaede was Miu's four-day insomnia and crying spree during the night. Kaede stopped talking, thinking, eyebrows furrowed while she looks at Miu's face intently. It scared Miu a bit. She cowered a little under her gaze. Miu sputtered a bit before trying to say something coherent.

 

"I... I know this is really weird, and you're probably gonna get creeped out or some shit, but I promise I'm not trying to be pervy, I just... You know...I don't really have a lot of friends in this place, so... You seem the most reasonable here, so I..." Miu struggled to get to the point, Kaede shivering in the cold air. "Hey, Miu...? Let's keep talking inside, okay? It's really cold out here.." Kaede opened the door to her dorm for Miu to come inside. She knew the girl had been crying, and assumed this is what she wanted. Despite them only being friends, Kaede could tell what Miu was really feeling a lot of the time. Kaede was very in touch with identifying other people's emotions, and Miu never knew how to convey her own..So it worked out, in a way. 

 

They sat down on the edge of Kaede's bed, Miu still squeezing her blue plush, Kaede noticed. It made her smile a little-despite everything, this girl was kinda adorable. Miu squirmed, and Kaede decided to break the silence. "Miu, your eyes are bloodshot. I'd ask if everything's okay...but it obviously isn't. Do you wanna tell me what's wrong..?" Kaede asked softly, not demanding an immediate answer. It made Miu feel oddly at ease. "I...I had a nightmare." Miu stated bluntly, barely above a whisper. "Oh, Miu.." Kaede scooted closer to the other girl. "You don't have to feel bad about being scared of something like that, you know." Kaede smiles sweetly to ease the girl's nerves. "Do you want to tell me about it? You don't have to if you don't want to." 

 

Miu thought for a minute, staring at Kaede..why was she being so considerate to someone like herself?

 

Miu shook her head after a moment, tensing to gauge Kaede's reaction. "She's probably gonna be like, 'Then why the hell did you come here' or something.." Miu internally shames herself. "That's okay," Kaede whispers. "You can tell me later, or not at all if you want. It's your decision, okay?" Kaede made sure Miu affirmed with a nod before continuing. Miu could almost cry..She didn't get it, but Kaede being so considerate always made her want to cry. She keeps pushing away this girl, associating her with this feeling she doesn't understand..Why..?

 

"Miu, if you want, you can sleep here tonight," Kaede smiles. "You don't have to, either... and you can think about it if you aren't sure.." Kaede scoots up onto the bed. "Y-yes, please-!" Miu blurts, louder and more enthusiastically than she intended. Kaede holds back a giggle. Miu kind of reminded her of a little kid sometimes. Kaede turns the dim lamp on for her friend. Miu crawls into the bed timidly, slowly, not making any sudden movements as if Kaede were a dinosaur. 

 

Miu was trembling vigorously. She hasn't put this much trust in someone in a long time, and especially in this situation, in a killing game, she was tense. Kaede glanced over to her, getting under the covers. "Miu, you really don't have to! I really don't wanna force you, you seem really nervous... I wanna do what makes *you* feel better, okay?" 

 

Miu takes in a shaky breath, unable to stop herself from shuddering out a sob. She was completely overwhelmed with both positive and negative emotion. Kaede's eyebrows shoot up in worry. "M-Miu..! Hey, i-it's..it's okay..It's.." Kaede held her arms out instinctively to hug the girl before recoiling, doing her best not to overwhelm her or make her feel uncomfortable. Miu dove into the hug immediately, sobbing into Kaede's shoulder. Kaede's heart swelled. The realization hit Kaede as she squeezed the girl back; this poor girl truly had no one to confide in, if she was putting so much trust into Kaede after only knowing her for a few days. Kaede wanted so badly to show this girl that she could trust her, she truly felt bad because she knew how little respect everyone here had for her.

 

Miu was a complete wreck. She clung to Kaede as if her life depended on it, trembling, sobbing, pouring out all of her emotions at once. They hit the bed, Miu clutching closer to Kaede. Miu was choking out breaths, Kaede trying her best to calm her down. Kaede ran her fingers through Miu's hair, never having dealt with a situation like this before. She wasn't really sure what to do, and just went with her intuition. "It's okay, Miu...Hey, It's okay...This situation is totally unreal...there's no way any killing is gonna happen, I'm gonna keep you safe, okay? You can always come to me, alright? I'm gonna find the mastermind and we can all leave together, we can all be friends...!" Miu only sobbed harder, pressing herself to Kaede.  Kaede continued to hold the weeping girl, petting her back softly. Miu's sobs gradually slow, the touch-starved girl reveling in human contact.

 

"Kaede, Th-thanks, I..." Miu chokes on her words, picking her face up off of Kaede's soaked shoulder. "Sorry, sorry, I.."  Kaede held Miu to her chest. "It's okay, Miu. You're my friend, okay? I care about you, I'll make sure no one hurts you, alright? Even if you can't count on anyone else, I'll always make sure you can count on me." Miu's face shifted into a shaky smile, her hands in Kaede's hair. This was nice. It felt nice.

 

Miu drifts off to a well-deserved night's sleep, her shaky breaths steadying as her embarrassment melted away. She was full of only carnal emotion, she stopped caring about whether she was keeping up her facade or not, even for just a split second, she allowed herself to enjoy this feeling, if only for just a moment. She fell asleep with the final thought in her mind positive. "We're gonna get out together. It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay."

Kaede closed her eyes, whispering to Miu her promise to find the mastermind, to get them all out, to be Miu's friend no matter what. "We're going to be okay." She whispers into the girl's soft hair. She slipped into sleep, holding her friend she was now closer to, emotionally and physically. 

 

"We're going to get out together."


End file.
